


Your Human Tangerine

by nolongerhuman000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, TsukkiHina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: It all started with a small favor.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. the favor

The first time I met Hinata Shoyo I didn't like him.

_**He's too enthusiastic.** _

He thinks that effort accounts for something and i personally think that he shouldn't work himself too much given that _A. He's short B. He wants to be an Ace given his height and C. He's a middle blocker who's height is much more suited to be a libero._

On our three on three match, even with the Captain playing with us we loss to The king I'm referring to Tobio Kageyama another person on the team i personally don't like. Not that I'm surprise, I'm just a commoner anyway.

Hinata should just be a human tangerine who jumps and eats and eats and jump all the time. He always embarrassed Sugawara-san and Daichi-san because he keeps on telling people that we'll beat them and be at the nationals.

But i guess you can learn to tolerate some people.

Even comes to terms to find them _**cute**_.

Wait-

I didn't mean to say cute.

 _He's okay for a guy_.

His hair smells like strawberries or was it apple? Which was contradicting because Kageyama calls him the Human Tangerine.

He always smiles and is always focus when it comes to volleyball anyway. He sucks at studying, scratched that he's an idiot.

I even have to tutor them before and after practice.

Not that it help them,but his eyes when you look at them up close looks so strange.

Childlike,innocent. He looks like an ordinary teenager to me,but whenever he calls me Tsukishima his tone changes.

  
He pouts whenever I looked at him strangely for not knowing something so common but for him I was smart.

" Hinata you need to focus on one thing and one thing alone and that is to pass." I was dictating some stuff he needs to learn at home.

He scribbles them messily but I guess that will do.

The tutoring ended, and I was on my way to the bus station when I notice that I took Hinata's notebook by mistake.

 _ **Ahh- such trouble**_.

I texted him telling him that I got his notebook and he panic,he said that if it's okay he'll just sleep over at my place and study.

I wanted to tell him no but somehow i felt guilty knowing that it was my fault for bringing the notebook with me.

"Make sure you ask permission first to your mom- I'll wait for you at the bus station and we'll go to my place." 

  
Today wasn't something I have anticipated but I guess as long as Hinata sleeps far away from me it wouldn't really bother me.


	2. tsukki you idiot!

" Bwaaahhh! I'm so sorry for making you wait Tsukishima!" I wonder if Hinata ever gets tired of smiling all the time.

" did you remember to text your mom? " he nodded vigorously, remembering one task then asking him for another one is the fastest way to have him complete everything. 

" are you sure it's okay to sleepover? " we were almost at our house when he asked me. 

" its okay. " the less I talk the less chance of me embarrassing myself, I'm not panicking having him over, I just don't remember if I still have his picture on my table or if I manage to stashed it away. 

Mom was still awake and she was kind enough to prepare dinner for both of us, Hinata is nothing but polite to her and thanked her for letting him stay the night. 

" dinner was amazing! your mom is the best! "   
" well.. " I wasn't sure what to say to this compliment, Yamaguchi who normally spends most of his childhood here wasn't that enthusiastic about the food. 

" is it okay to take a quick shower tsukishima? "  
" sure, do you have something to wear to sleep? " Hinata was looking at me, he was trying his best to maybe ask me about clothes but given our height difference he might have thought about it as futile. 

" not sure if your clothes will fit me so.. " it was the perfect time to start laughing, he went on babbling about me being a meanie and that one day he'll definitely be much taller than me. 

which I doubt will happen.  
" you can still wear my clothes it really shouldn't bother you. " I know I have some clothes when I was in grade-school, which made me laughed again. 

Hinata Shoyo will always be smaller than me, he can easily hide if I hug him he'll disappear and no one would ever know. 

that train of thought suddenly made me froze. 

why the hell are you thinking of hugging him? are you an idiot? get a hold of yourself Kei Tsukishima! 

" Tsukishima? you okay? " He was drying his hair using the same towel he use to dry his body, making me fully aware that he's butt naked in my room. 

" why the hell are you naked Hinata? " not that I really care but this kid brat needs to get dress soon.   
he took my shirt squirming as he wore it. 

" sorry- thanks for letting me borrow your shirt. " he wore the shorts not wearing Any underwear; well he put everything in the washer and hang it to dry for tomorrow. 

" won't you get cold? " the room is fairly warm but I'm fully clothed compared to him. 

" I won't, you get cold too easily huh? " I know Hinata didn't mean anything bad about it that he's just stating facts. 

" it's not that I get cold easily, it's just you being too warm. " huh? that sounded weird. He chuckled, putting his hand against my cheeks making me feel how warm he truly is. 

" am I warm Tsukishima? " I nodded, his big amber eyes staring intently at me. Up close Hinata Shoyo is cute, real damn cute. 

I maybe out of my mind but I followed my instinct and enclosed Shoyo in a tight embrace, He wasn't panicking. his heart was beating just fine I was the only one being nervous over someone who stand five feet four. 

" You okay? "I nodded, his head was resting on my chest. _Heh, perks of being much taller; when he lifted his face to look at me he was asking what the hell's going on and why am I hugging him?_

**_a boy hugging another boy._ **

" Do you want to date? " Shoyo was looking at me when he said that, there was no hint of nervousness. 

" what do you mean? " Fuck. I need to calm down.   
" well.. you are hugging me right now, sort of rubbing yourself against me.. so do you do this to anyone who sleeps over Tsukishima? " Shoyo wearing a serious expression is hot. 

" a guy dating another guy in the same team is trouble. " 

" mhm.. if you say so.. you are the smart one anyway." He pouted, removing my hands around him.   
" wait- Hinata.. I-"   
" I get it. don't worry, I won't ask you that again. " and he sounded hurt, but was I just supposed to say yes to that? 

that night, I can sense him tossing and turning on the futon. He was mumbling about a mean tall bean poll, the number of times I want to shut him up but I chickened out. 

The next morning, He was awfully quiet given that I'm used to having him talk so much. I tried to tease him but he responded with a cold stare and ignore me. 

After getting to school, Hinata thanked me for helping him study and for letting him stay the night but after that he just left. 

At practice He was too quiet Nishinoya-san was even worried that he was sick, he said he feels light headed, Captain asked him to leave early so he can rest. 

" What the hell you doin Dumbass? don't get sick! " the king was in his usual mood but He help Shoyo back to the club room. 

" what's wrong tsukki? " Yamaguchi was probably   
sensing my jealous ass.   
" Hinata can go home on his own, why does the king need to baby sit him? "  
" Oh? you probably didn't know but Kageyama was planning on confessing to Hinata-" that alone made me run as fast like my pants was on fire. 

_The king confessing to my Hinata? definitely not._


	3. wow, so uncool of you tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> running + screaming is never a good idea.

" Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " Running and screaming is never good. I will never do it again, but I was desperate, and the desperate part of me is illogical and uncool. 

Both of them stopped on their tracks, Kageyama was looking at me like I was crazy Hinata on the other hand was completely oblivious. 

" wait..a damn minute.. " I need a moment to catch my breath. 

" what is it? " The king sure looks impatient,maybe he doesn't want to delay his confession well that sucks because I'm not going to let it happen. 

" I can take Hinata home. " was the best thing I can think of as an excuse.

" Huh? why? " Hinata hasn't said anything yet which is a bit suspicious. 

" uhm.. he left some stuff the last time he sleepover -" that wasn't a lie but hopefully this could make him stay. 

" well you can just bring it over the next school day, as you can see he's not feeling too well. " 

" I'll be sleeping over at Kageyama's so don't worry Tsukishima. " I deserve that rejection, given that I was an asshole last time he asked me out. 

" that doesn't seem right at all.. I'm.. you.. You told me you want to go out with me!"

Kageyama looked at Hinata then at me. 

" Dumbass? are you serious? " Kageyama was more than surprised, why? if someone can date this tangerine it better be me. 

" I said " do you want to go out" not " I want to go out with you" there's a big difference to that sentence. " which was true. 

" Yes. I want **_US_** to go out. I want us to be a couple." I sounded desperate but I don't want to regret it. 

" _a guy dating another guy in the same team is trouble_. " the same exact words slapped against my face. 

" I know I said that because I'm being an ass." Hinata nodded but didn't seem at all convince. 

" But I do want to go out with you and do all those cheesy stuff.. so please go out with me! " Hinata sighed, he doesn't usually do that not unless he's really frustrated. 

" why are you confessing now all of a sudden Tsukishima? " 

" Do I need a reason why? " I sounded a bit mad, well because I didn't expect Hinata to be this indifferent I was expecting him to be all happy and shit. 

" You got scared that Kageyama and I will date? " cold sweat starts to build up around my neck and down to my shoulders. 

" I'm not scared of him confessing to you.. I'm scared to continue not letting you know how much I like you. " Kageyama smirked, damn king don't feel too good about this. 

" I confessed to Hinata a long time ago and we decided to remain friends because He likes you idiot. " he turn his head to Hinata " Do you still want to stay over at my place or do you plan on standing here all night dumbass? " 

" don't get mad kageyama or you'll get old right away- I did say I'm staying at your place right? "  
I was still there, reprocessing what the king said.   
Hinata rejected the king to be with me, a mere commoner. 

" wait.. Hinata.. so. Are you saying you really want to go out with me? " 

" Before, yes. but now I'm starting to think that maybe I shouldn't rush things specially with someone who doesn't feel as strongly as I do. " He has a point, I didn't expect that he has this kind of thinking about relationships. 

" What can I do to change your mind Hinata? I.. I want us to date maybe not now when you aren't so sure of me but I don't want to see you date someone else.. " this is a valid request right? 

" Change my mind?" 

" Yes..to want to date me again?"

" I don't know..I'm as clueless as you when it comes to relationships- what do you want to do exactly?"

" well..to date you obviously." Wasn't that obvious?what else do I want from him?

" what does dating mean to you between two guys?" He's asking valid Questions and it really surprises me.

  
" Do I need to explain the specific to you Hinata? I want to be your boyfriend and do boyfriend things with you, watch movies,go on dates,kiss and make out and stuff." Kageyama looks at us kind of wistful.

" I see,so you do know what it means-" He was thoughtful, " maybe we can try and date and see how things goes,I'll see you tomorrow then." He turned his back not waiting for my reply.

" wait- why are you still sleeping over to the king's house?" I sounded exasperated but I'm confused on what's happening.

" what's wrong with sleeping over at his place? Kageyama and I are bestfriends.." He pouted.

" okay,okay I understand..so we're dating right?" He nodded.

" it's getting late Tsukishima,so I'll see you tomorrow..message me when you get home." I nodded,The king was still waiting for him bag at hand.

" Mom's asking if you want some porridge she knows your sick-" Kageyama was looking at his phone,probably reading a message from his mom who knows Hinata.

" ohh that's great I'm so hungry!" He gave me one last smile before leaving.  
So the king and Hinata still left together but He said we can start dating,what's going to change tomorrow then?

A bit irritated I skipped dinner only to be scolded by hinata.

▪ **small sun** ▪

[ _skipping meals is not good_ ] 

I didn't expect that replying to him now takes so much effort and concentration,if he can see how much I deliberated before answering in a much boyfriend like reply he'll probably laugh so hard.

• **tsukishima** •

" _I'll eat a heavy breakfast tomorrow,do you want to eat together at lunch_? "

Normally Yams would be joining me but I hope he doesn't mind if Hinata would be there too, he will tease him for sure with the " _**I thought you said Hinata is annoying**_ " look. well for the record he is annoying, but he's my annoying shoyo so that's about it. 

_fuck, how to sleep when all I can think about is kissing him during practice. Send help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hang in there tsukki.


End file.
